Shapes or images of objects or entities may be presented on a display. A designer may wish to modify the shape, positioning or configuration of a displayed shape. For example, a user may wish to alter a shape of an image of a person, animal, or object. In this case, a user may select a portion of the shape and drag the selected portion to distort or deform the shape.
However, methods for deforming shapes on a display have been impractical as either being too tedious or too laborious. In addition, the resultant deformed shape is often not only physically inaccurate but also requires excessive computation time. Thus, users have typically become frustrated at long computation times for shape deformation to result in shapes with incorrect or inaccurate deformations.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and system for deforming shapes on a display in an accurate and efficient manner.